A DOFC is an electrochemical device that generates electricity from electrochemical oxidation of a liquid fuel. DOFC's do not require a preliminary fuel processing stage; hence, they offer considerable weight and space advantages over indirect fuel cells, i.e., cells requiring preliminary fuel processing. Liquid fuels of interest for use in DOFC's include methanol, formic acid, dimethyl ether, etc., and their aqueous solutions. The oxidant may be substantially pure oxygen or a dilute stream of oxygen, such as that in air. Significant advantages of employing a DOFC in portable and mobile applications (e.g., notebook computers, mobile phones, personal data assistants, etc.) include easy storage/handling and high energy density of the liquid fuel.
One example of a DOFC system is a direct methanol fuel cell, (DMFC). A DMFC generally employs a membrane-electrode assembly (hereinafter “MEA”) having an anode, a cathode, and a proton-conducting membrane electrolyte positioned therebetween. In the MEA, a catalyst layer is usually supported on the gas diffusion layer (GDL) that is made of either a woven carbon cloth or a non-woven carbon. The micro porous layers (MPL), is placed between the catalyst layer and GDL, is intended to provide wicking of liquid water into the GDL, minimize electric contact resistance with the adjacent catalyst layer, and furthermore prevent the catalyst layer from leaking into the GDL, thereby increasing the catalyst utilization and reducing the tendency of electrode flooding.
A typical example of a membrane electrolyte is one composed of a perfluorosulfonic acid-tetrafluorethylene copolymer, such as NAFION® (NAFION® is a registered trademark of E.I. Dupont de Nemours and Company). In a DOFC, an alcohol/water solution is directly supplied to the anode as the fuel and air is supplied to the cathode as the oxidant. At the anode, the alcohol, such as methanol reacts with water in the presence of a catalyst, typically a Pt or Ru metal-based catalyst, to produce carbon dioxide, H+ ions (protons), and electrons. The electrochemical reaction is shown as equation (1) below:CH3OH+H2O→CO2+6H++6e−  (1)
During operation of the DOFC, the protons migrate to the cathode through the proton-conducting membrane electrolyte, which is non-conductive to electrons. The electrons travel to the cathode through an external circuit for delivery of electrical power to a load device. At the cathode, the protons, electrons, and oxygen molecules, typically derived from air, are combined to form water. The electrochemical reaction is given in equation (2) below:3/2O2+6H++6e−→3H2O  (2)
Electrochemical reactions (1) and (2) form an overall cell reaction as shown in equation (3) below:CH3OH+3/2O2→CO2+2H2O  (3)
One drawback of a conventional DOFC is that the alcohol, such as methanol partly permeates the membrane electrolyte from the anode to the cathode, such permeated methanol being termed “crossover methanol”. The crossover methanol chemically and/or electrochemically reacts with oxygen at the cathode, causing a reduction in fuel utilization efficiency and cathode potential, with a corresponding reduction in power generation of the fuel cell. It is thus conventional for DOFC systems, to use excessively dilute (3-6% by vol.) alcohol solutions for the anode reaction in order to limit crossover and its detrimental consequences. However, the problem with such a DOFC system is that it requires a significant amount of water to be carried in a portable system, thus diminishing the system energy density.
The ability to use highly concentrated fuel is desirable for portable power sources, particularly since DOFC technology is currently competing with advanced batteries, such as those based upon lithium-ion technology. However, even if the fuel cartridge with highly concentrated fuel (e.g., pure or “neat” methanol) carries little to no water, the anodic reaction, i.e., equation (1), still requires one water molecule for each methanol molecule for complete electro-oxidation. Simultaneously, water is produced at the cathode via reduction of oxygen, i.e., equation (2). Therefore, in order to take full advantage of a fuel cell employing highly concentrated fuel, it is considered desirable to: (a) maintain a net water balance in the cell where the total water loss from the cell (mainly through the cathode) preferably does not exceed the net production of water (i.e., two water molecules per each methanol molecule consumed according to equation (3)), and (b) transport some of the produced water from the cathode to anode.
Two approaches have been developed to meet the above-mentioned goals in order to directly use concentrated fuel. A first approach is an active water condensing and pumping system to recover cathode water vapor and return it to the anode (U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,638). While this method achieves the goal of carrying concentrated (and even neat) methanol in the fuel cartridge, it suffers from a significant increase in system volume and parasitic power loss due to the need for a bulky condenser and its cooling/pumping accessories.
The second approach is a passive water return technique in which hydraulic pressure at the cathode is generated by including a highly hydrophobic microporous layer (hereinafter “MPL”) in the cathode, and this pressure is utilized for driving water from the cathode to the anode through a thin membrane (Ren et al. and Pasaogullari & Wang, J. Electrochem. Soc., pp A399-A406, March 2004). While this passive approach is efficient and does not incur parasitic power loss, the amount of water returned, and hence the concentration of methanol fuel, depends strongly on the cell temperature and power density.
Presently, direct use of neat methanol is demonstrated at or below 40° C. and at low power density (less than 30 mW/cm2). Considerably less concentrated alcohol fuel, such as methanol is utilized in high power density (e.g., 60 mW/cm2) systems at elevated temperatures, such as 60° C. In addition, the requirement for thin membranes in this method sacrifices fuel efficiency and operating cell voltage, thus resulting in lower total energy efficiency.
In order to utilize highly concentrated fuel with DOFC systems, such as DMFC systems described above, it is preferable to reduce the oxidant stoichiometry ratio, i.e., flow of oxidant (air) to the cathode for reaction according to equation (2) above. In turn, operation of the cathode must be optimized so that liquid product(s), e.g., water, formed on or in the vicinity of the cathode can be removed therefrom without resulting in substantial flooding of the cathode.
Accordingly, there is a prevailing need for DOFC/DMFC systems that maintain a balance of water in the fuel cell and return a sufficient amount of water from the cathode to the anode when operated with highly concentrated fuel and low oxidant stoichiometry ratio, i.e., less than about 8. There is an additional need for DOFC/DMFC systems that operate with highly concentrated fuel, including neat methanol, and minimize the need for external water supplies or condensation of electrochemically produced water.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce methanol crossover from the anode to the cathode. There are several methods to reduce methanol crossover: (1) develop alternative proton conducting membranes with low methanol permeability, (see, N. W. Deluca and Y. A. Elabd, Polymer electrolyte membranes for the direct methanol fuel cell: A review, Journal of Polymer Science: Part B: Polymer Physics, 44, pp. 2201-2225, 2006 and V. Neburchilov, J. Martin, H. J. Wang, J. J. Zhang, A Review of Polymer Electrolyte Membranes for Direct Methanol Fuel Cells, Journal of Power Sources, 169, pp. 221-238, 2007); (2) modify the existing membrane like NAFION® by making it a composite with inorganic and organic materials, or by executing the membrane surface modification, (see Delucca et al., and Neburchilov et al.); (3) control the mass transport in the anode through a porous carbon plate. (See M. A. Abdelkareem and N. Nakagawa, DMFC employing a porous plate for an efficient operation at high methanol concentrations, Journal of Power Sources, 162, pp. 114-123, 2006).
However, the above-mentioned methods have certain disadvantages. In Method (1), low proton conductivity of alternative polymer electrolyte membranes and low compatibility/adhesion with NAFION®-bonded electrodes limit the attainment of high power density. In Method (2), modification of NAFION® membrane may lead to the decrease of proton conductivity and stability. In Method (3), the addition of porous carbon plate increases the thickness of each unit cell and hence increases the stack volume; and it likely increases the manufacturing cost of a DMFC system.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for improved DOFC/DMFC systems including an anode diffusion medium, more commonly known gas diffusion layer (GDL), which facilitates a reduction of methanol crossover.